The invention concerns a device for dispensing cylindrical objects, in particular rolls of coins, having a storage magazine for the objects and with at least one rotatably mounted at least partially drum-shaped dispensing device for receiving the objects which leads to a dispensing opening, wherein the axis of the drum is substantially parallel to the axis of the objects and the dispensing drum has at least one recess for accepting at least one of the objects.
A dispensing device of this type for rolls of coins is e.g. known in the art from G 90 02 363.3.
The device for dispensing rolls of coins known in the art through G 90 02 363.3 stores the rolls of coins which are to be dispensed and introduces one roll of coins at a time via a dispensing device to a dispensing opening.
Under certain circumstances, rolls of coins proximate to the dispensing drum opening in the storage magazine can become jammed in such a fashion that it is no longer possible for a roll of coins to gain entrance into the recess for dispensing to a user. This leads to an error message in the machine for dispensing rolls of coins.
It is therefore the purpose of the invention to create a device of the above mentioned kind whose susceptibility to failure when dispensing the stored objects is reduced.